A wish come true
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Edward wants to have a date with Bella, but she's a little reluctant at first. Loads of fluff inside!


**Hi everyone!**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates the past couple of months. Anyway, here's my newest one-shot. Beware: lots of fluff and girlie stuff below :). Oh, and a huge thanks to MissyMoJo, who was my Beta for this story.**

Summary: Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Edward wants to have a date with Bella, but she's a little reluctant at first.

**BPOV**

"Please, Bella?" Edward was pleading with me, using the full force of his smoldering golden eyes.

I sighed in defeat. I could go on complaining and coming up with silly reasons not to go on a date with him, but I knew in the end I would give in– Edward always won.

"Fine," I grumbled.

His perfect lips curled into a smug grin and he pulled me against his chest.

'Thank you," he murmured in my ear.

"So… where are you taking me this time?"

I felt him smile against my hair. "You should know better by now, love. I'm not going to tell you anything. It's a surprise."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Alice squealed, already totally chipper over getting to play dress-up with me.

"Do _you_ know where he's taking me?" I tried, in vain of course.

"Yep, but I'm not going to tell you," she sang teasingly as she was rummaging about her closet, occasionally throwing a dress on the bed.

"Um, Alice, do you really think your clothes are going to fit me? I mean… I'm a little taller than you are."

She smiled at me. "But these aren't my clothes, silly, these are yours!"

"W-what?" I was thoroughly confused, even though there was a little part of me that already knew the truth, and that tiny part was ready to throw a fit.

"Since you and Edward are getting married pretty soon, I started buying you some new clothes. You're going to be living here in a couple of months, so you'd better start getting used to this."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed, warily eying the pile of dresses. There was a very, very short light green one that would show far too much cleavage for my liking. I also saw a few little black dresses that would probably look nice on me, but the one that really stood out was a beautiful blue, silk, knee-length dress. It had a bow around the middle, which would bring out my waist nicely.

"You like that one?" Alice asked. "I'm sure Edward will love it, I know he likes that color blue on you."

"Yeah, can I try this on?"

She led me to her enormous bathroom and handed me the dress and a pair of matching blue shoes with a little bow just above the heel. I looked skeptically at her.

"You won't fall, I promise," She'd probably sensed my slightly panicked mood. "Oh, and here's the perfect underwear for this dress. Wear this and you won't even be able to see you're wearing any," She winked and tossed a black, lacy thong and bra my way.

I sighed and closed the door, quickly putting the underwear on as I carefully avoided looking into the mirror. When I'd finally gotten the zipper up, I took a deep breath and turned around, looking directly into the full length mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty. The heels made my legs look way longer than usual and I actually had some cleavage, probably due to the magic underwear Alice had given me.

I heard the door open and Alice came in, carrying a box full of expensive looking hair products and a curling iron. After spending more than an hour making perfect curls in my hair, giving my cheeks a natural pink blush and putting shiny lip-gloss on my suddenly much fuller looking lips, she was done. Well, until she decided that I _did_ need hairclips to hold the curls away from my face, and that I _could_ use some mascara to highlight my eyes.  
But I had to admit she'd done a great job, I looked beautiful.

"Oh, Edward is here!" Alice yelled. "He's going to be thrilled!"

I smiled and thanked her for helping me. She just beamed at me and picked me up to carry me swiftly off the stairs, where Edward was waiting with my favorite crooked smile plastered onto his face. He was really enjoying the whole "human-boyfriend-play" almost as much as Alice was enjoying it.

As soon as Alice had put me down, another pair of arms swept me up and suddenly I was cradled against Edward's chest, his gorgeous face only inches away from mine.

"Hello, love," he breathed. "Do you have any idea how breathtakingly beautiful you are tonight?"

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself either," I smiled and it was absolutely, 100 percent true. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine, dressed in a dark jeans, white shirt, and dark blazer. His lips touched mine briefly and then we were suddenly outside. He carried me to the car and somehow got the door open with me in his arms, placing me on the soft seats of his Aston Martin. Once I was buckled up, Edward sped out of the driveway and kept going through the radio stations until he'd found a song he liked. I recognized the tune as one of Sinatra's songs.

The ride was mostly silent, only Edward's soft singing filled the small space once in a while, when he wasn't too busy watching me or looking at our entwined hands. He hardly ever cast a glance to the road too, much to my displeasure, but I couldn't bring myself to say something about it, this night was too perfect.

Finally he parked the car at a place where I only saw trees to our right side and a huge cliff in front of us.

"Uh… what are we going to do _here_?" I asked a bit confused, I'd expected a fancy restaurant or something like that.

He just grinned and got out of the car, walking around swiftly and opening my door as he offered me his hand. I grabbed it and got out, careful not to twist my ankle on the mushy ground. He secured his grip on my waist and held half of my weight up, leading me toward the cliff.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you up."

"You're taking me what?"

"Up. We're going to climb the cliff. Well, _I_ will- you just have to hang onto my back," he explained casually.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Maybe, but trust me, it's going to be worth it. Now climb on," He was still smiling patiently.

I sighed and he saw that as defeat of my side, so he crouched down and I crawled onto his back, my arms and legs in a death grip around his neck and waist.

"Off we go!" Edward said excitedly.

And then we were up against the cliff. I gave a little shriek and quickly clamped my eyes shut, just feeling the wind brushing my back. Suddenly the wind came from an entirely different direction and I opened my eyes, noticing we were already on the top of cliff. Edward carefully set me down, holding on to me to be sure I didn't fall.

Then I was able to see everything. There was a huge blanket spread out, accompanied by numerous colorful pillows. Heaters were place all around the cliff and a basket full of delicious food stood on a little table nearby.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"You like?"

"I love. Thank you so much, Edward."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

We quietly walked to the blanket and he pulled me down with him, laying me on the ridiculously comfy pillows, hovering above me. He gently stroked my hair and caressed my cheek with his cold hand.

"I love you more than I can say, Isabella Swan," he whispered, before taking my face in his hands and softly pressing his lips against mine. He stopped when I started to gasp for air, but his lips never left my skin for longer than a second. His lips lightly brushed against my hair and then further down. He caressed my eyelids, cheeks, placed a kiss on the tip of my nose, and then finally pressed his lips against mine again. I shifted in his embrace, clutching my arms tightly around his neck, wishing I would be strong enough to never let him go. Soon, I thought, soon I'd be stronger than him, he'd told me that himself.

I parted my lips slightly, licking his bottom lip and to my utter surprise he didn't pull away, but just grabbed my hair with one of his hands and pressed my face even closer to his. Of their own accord, my legs hitched around his hip and as I feverishly ran my hands down his back, then moved them to the front to feel the perfect smoothness of his muscled chest. His hands were going from my hair, down my bare shoulders and to my back, rubbing idle circles there. His tongue touched mine briefly and a jolt of electricity pulsed through me, making me instinctively push up my hips.

He moaned my name– we didn't stop.

I gasped desperately for air, he just moved his attention to my neck, my throat, the hollow behind my ear– we didn't stop.

Between our heated kisses we exchanged vows of everlasting love, of devotion to each other– and we didn't stop.

Finally he pulled away, gazing deeply, adoringly into my eyes.

"I love you," he breathed. I didn't have any words.

He rolled off of me and pulled me against his chest, his arms still wrapped around me.

"It should start soon now," he murmured quietly.

I was still out of breath. "W-what?"

And at that exact moment, a rain of falling stars illuminated the sky. The black night was suddenly so bright, so lovely, that my breath caught in my throat.

"What do you think?" Edward's soft voice in my ear brought me out of my reverie.

"It's… so beautiful, Edward."

"Make a wish, love."

I smiled and closed my eyes, wishing for the one thing that would make this moment even more perfect than it already was. As I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me intently, not even paying attention to the wonders that were happening above our heads.

"What did you wish for, Bella?" he asked.

I laughed, he was always curious. "If I tell you it won't come true, Edward."

He pouted a little but bent down to kiss me, no doubt trying to get it out of me anyway.

When he pulled away, I said: "There, my wish has just come true."

**Don't tell me I didn't warn you for the overload of fluff :). What did you think? Too over the top, or just romantic enough?**

**Review please, it's almost as wonderful as watching the stars with Edward!**

**P.S. Pictures of the shoes and dress on my profile!**


End file.
